oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Oni D. Glavan
Oni D. Glavan, or as many call him The Mysterious Man is a vastly mysterious individual currently residing in the New World, Foodvalten from where he was last sighted. Many never get to see his face and only a few was able to make out his appearance. Glavan was formerly the 2nd Division Commander of the Climax Pirates before it was disbanded. He is also the biological father of Oni D. Aliyx, Oni D. Kanto, and Oni D. Zebel, three very powerful criminals whose were given to them by him. Appearance Glavan has a very slim kind of body, he wears a jacket and has gloves, long pants, and long flared out purple hair. Many thought of him to be a intimidating figure as no one of the Climax Pirates has ever heard from him in a long time. Glavan has eyes of gold, in which is similar to a tiger, this makes him look very fierce and sinister. The clothes he is wearing seems like he has not changed in many years. However after the Climax Pirates began to split apart Glavan starts to hide his identity for a very unknown reason. Wearing a dark hooding covering most of his body. Abilities and Powers Devil Fruit Eaten as a baby, Glavan has the power of the Shintō Shintō no Mi, becoming a Phasing Human with the ability to pass and phase through anything. This power was considered only strong if it is trained properly, and can pass through all sorts of matter. With it, Glavan has the power to become nearly invincible, no solids can touch him. He has trained it so well he can almost trap others into a solid object or bypass a enemy's defense. This Devil Fruit ability is best suited for Haki battles and infiltrations, making Glavan a very powerful figure. This ability was used when he was ambushed by marines as a teenager. Bullets, blades and human body is not able to touch Glavan once he turns his powers on. They are only able to touch him if Glavan lets them. This Devil Fruit is used as the best kind of defense, but also a unique way of attacking. Although it has not been confirmed, but marines theorized that Glavan can make other things phase through as well, indicating him as a very dangerous threat. Ever since the Climax Pirates disbanded, Glavan has almost never showed his Devil Fruit ability out ever since, the only power he uses when attacked is either his or . Rokushiki Much is not known about Glavan's Six Powers. But he can use just about all of the skills in Rokushiki. He was sighted using to climb a mountain and then when he sees marines. However, is by far his favorite to utilize, crushing down entire mountains and buildings. His , is estimated to be on the level of Darcey Alleger, whose Doriki is estimated to be extremely powerful. Haki One of the main weapons Glavan used for attack, not much is known about his Kenbunshoku Haki, but he has used Busoshoku Haki many times in his battles. Glavan once told his captain that he did not need Kenbunshoku Haki, as he is already untouchable by any living being. Glavan is seen to have great knowledge over the history of Haki and what it is capable of once mastered. Still, this part of his ability and prowess remained a huge mystery. Relationships Only a few people know Glavan personally, and most of these people were either deceased or highly infamous criminals around the globe. Glavan does tend to be alone, so many do not know what he is like nor heard him speak. The Climax Pirates The Climax Pirate crew, all around the ship they see Glavan as a intimidating man. Only Darcey, Zeke, and many others know Glavan personally. They see him as a friend and comrade. Glavan has also saved many crew members and also sunken marine ships, therefore, all of them there may not like Glavan, but they indefinitely trust him as much as anyone on the ship. Darcey Alleger Glavan and Darcey are friends, they were friends for a very long time. That Glavan agreed with Darcey's decision to disband the crew. Besides him, only Glavan knows why his captain has split up the crew. He did not say anything, just a stare at his friend before they all part ways. Family Category:Pirates Category:Former Pirates Category:Climax Pirates Category:Devil Fruits Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Special Paramecia Devil Fruit Users